1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having bonding pads and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art Japanese Laid Open Patent Applications JP-P 2001-338955A and JP-P 2001-177066A disclose bonding techniques of semiconductor devices. In these documents, a bonding pad having a bonding region to which a bonding wire is bonded and a probe contact region to which a test probe contacts is described.
In the document JP-P 2001-338955A, a bonding pad having bonding region 334 and probe contact region 336 as shown in FIG. 1 is described. Also in this document, a bonding pad having a bonding region, a probe contact region, and notches located at the both sides of the boundary between the bonding region and the probe contact region is disclosed.
In the document JP-P 2001-177066A, an integrated circuit device having a bonding pad is disclosed. In this document, a bonding section is formed to be a square form, for the location being confirmed automatically by a bonding device.